


I Can't Lose You Either

by bellarkesinner



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesinner/pseuds/bellarkesinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy can't lose Clarke either</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You Either

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post that www.bell-clare.tumblr.com made

They were in. But they were nowhere near being victorious of Mount Weather. Clarke should’ve known that they would see them coming, their vantage was a god damn mountain. How could she have been so blindly stupid to just go charging in. The grounders swarmed the upper floors as the mountain men locked themselves deeper into the rock. Abby had tried to convince her not to go, not to fight, but Clarke knew she had to. Bellamy was in there because of her. Because she was weak, sending Bellamy wasn’t a sign of strength it was weakness.

It was on the third level she saw it, the unruly dark hair, his freckled cheeks and darkened eyes. But that wasn’t it, he had a myriad of cuts along his arms neck and face. Clarke didn’t want to imagine his broken body that was hidden by the unfamiliar guard uniform. She pushed her way through to him, only noticing the deep gash in his leg as she got closer.

“Bellamy” she breathed as she dropped down next to him “Bellamy can you hear me?” His eyes crept up to hers, heavy with exhaustion and pain. She commandeered two guards to carry Bellamy out of the mountain and into their makeshift camp that lined the forest edge, it was a five minute walk at most. It didn’t take long to sort Bellamy, most of his wounds weren’t as bad as they looked, clearly Mount Weather didn’t have much time with Bellamy before their attack.

He didn’t speak at all until he saw re packing her medical bag and reaching for her gun.

“Where are you, going Princess?” He spoke up groggily, propping himself up on his elbow.

“To get our friends” she replied, not meeting his gaze.

“The hell you are. You’re not going back in there, it’s too dangerous I won’t let you” His tone quickly changing.

“You’re in no position to stop me, just trust me I need to go back”

“No I don’t trust you Clarke, not with this you need to stay here” He countered.

“My mothers here, as is Jackson, the wounded are well looked after”

“That’s not why Clarke” He said, his voice lowering, eyes searching for hers as she still refused to look up at him “Just stay”

“I can’t do that Bellamy” she sighed, before suddenly getting worked up again “And why should I? I should be leading the attack, I’m worth the risk, nobody else. So, I’m going that’s it” Before she knew it Bellamy was on his feet, wincing in pain as he put weight on his bad leg.

“I CAN’T LOSE YOU EITHER OK? So you’re staying, I’m not losing you Clarke. I won’t” He breathing was deep and ragged and mud and sweat caked his face. But his eyes were that of a scared boy, not a warrior and Clarke couldn’t bring herself to do anything but stare. Finally she whispered out to him a simple ok and ushered him back into the makeshift cot. She would never forgive herself for sending him in there and she would spend her life trying to make it up to him. If I wanted her to stay she couldn’t deny him that. 


End file.
